Dark Mousey
by OneChanceOneShot
Summary: OneShot Compatition between Andre'a and Abrie'lle. Read and tell us who you vote for!


Fading Mixed Eyes (Dark Mousey One-shot)

"Awe common Krad." Kelly whined, Krad shook his head. His then short blonde hair swished around his pale face, covering his beautiful Golden eyes. Kelly had dark purple hair that matched her brother's though she had bleached her bangs blonde. She wore her long hair up in a pony tail that nearly reached her knees. She rearranged her face and stared at Krad with her puppy dog eyes. Krad turned away he'd never been able to resist her strange eyes, She like her best friend Kara had mixed eyes, one was gold while the other was purple. She swished back and forth making her white dress sway around her, her hands clasped together under her chin showing her white painted nails.

"No you two, do always want to mess with my hair." He said still not looking at Kelly. Kara laughed

"Then look me in the eyes and say no." Kara said, she had the same hair as her best friend though hers was blonde like her brother, Krad, and she had died her bangs purple. She wore black skinny jeans and a tight strapless top. She wore no more jewelry than the dangling purple earrings Dark had given her for her birthday last year, she never took them off. She brushed her bangs out of her purple eyes and her black nails shone in the light of Krad's room.

Krad refused to look at either girl, at first but she knew that they would not give up till he had. Finally he looked at over and his eyes met his sisters. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Fine does whatever you want." He said both girls smiled and high-five. Then began using magic to grow his hair out and create a look that fit him. They worked for a while until Kara realized the time she had five minutes to be on top of the museum.

"I'm out I'll see you guys in an hour." She said turning towards the window. Kelly smiled

"Going to see my brother?" she asked the way she said it, it sounded as if she was taunting Kara.

"Yes, got a problem with it?" She shot back Kelly shook her head.

"Have fun." Was all she said before watching Kara spread her gray wings and jump out the window? She flew to the museum and as she waited for Dark surveyed the crowed that had turned out. The Hawthorn Jewel Dark's latest target supposedly had the ability to brainwash the wearer whoever placed the necklace on them would have complete control and neither Dark nor Kara wanted that in the wrong hands. As she looked over she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She smiled and leaned into him.

"Are you here to help me once again, my fair maiden?" He asked in his smooth voice. Kara shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on her neck. She simply nodded then twisted in his arms to give him a kiss on the cheek. Dark wasn't satisfied with this and he pulled her into a real kiss; one that left her breathless, as always.

"Go." She whispered and he nodded disappearing. As for Kara's distraction; she pulled her wings in and walked to the ledge. She stood on the edge and looked down. People started screaming, yelling things like 'she's gunna jump.' she stood there sometime between 10 and 20 min. waiting for Dark to reappear. She heard a window shatter and realized that things hadn't gone as smoothly as they had hopped; so she jumped and all attention was brought back to her. She was about ready to snap her wings out when Darks strong arms caught her mid fall.

"My Hero!" she said in a high pitchy voice. Dark laughed and flew her to the nearby park landing in the tree that they had made their meeting place after all thieveries.

"You gave me a distraction and good publicity…could you be more perfect?" He asked something like admiration in his voice. Kara paused pretending to think about it.

"No probably not." She answered then laughed Dark laughed with her placing a kiss on her cheek. They normally were not this gooey with each other, normally they were arguing or bickering about something trivial and just acting like best friends; but a successful night always put them in high spirits. They sat together not saying anything for a while just enjoying the company. But then Kara looked up at the moon and realized the time.

"I've got to go." She said standing up and shaking out her wings Dark was about to protest when Kara cut him off before her even started. "My parents don't know I'm out." She said Dark sighed. Their family's had always been different, all males in both family's had always been born with special abilities. No one knows why exactly but the two families's hated each other. This tradition had been broken by Kelly and Kara. By a fluke or a twist of fate they were born with powers as much as their brothers had. Also when Kara started helping Dark…she caused an outrage in both families then soon after she had bridged the gap between the latest generation of Mousey's and Hikari's. To the parents dismay soon Kara was dating Dark and Kelly, Krad. They snuck out to be together no matter what the parents said or did later.

"I don't understand why were supposed to hate each other…." Dark trailed off sighing. He kissed her one last time before watching her fly off.

DARKS POV

I sat in the tree for a long time after Kara left, just thinking. Why couldn't our parents just understand…I loved her? Nothing they could do would ever change that. I leaned back and just thought about all the things I loved about her. She was too loud, she talks to fast, she's always mad, and I'm not particularly thrilled about the way she never listens to me…But I'm always thinking about her. She always has bruises covering her knees from dance, she pretends she doesn't get jealous but I see the glint in her eyes that tells me she is. Some of her bruises aren't from dance and I wish I could just steal her away and never make her go back to that hell whole she calls home. When we argue I can't stop wanting to kiss her and I get distracted and lose. I see her face in my sleep. She understands me in a way that I can't understand myself. She makes me feel like nothing else matters not her parents, not mine. She's got those mixed eyes that say a thousand things in one look.

I could've gone on for hours but then I heard Krad's voice.

"DARK!" I almost fell out of the tree, I was so lost in thought I flew up so I was hovering across from him.

"What?" I asked a little peeved why on earth would he be yelling for me this late at night?

"I can't find them, they went to bed and then…it was just too quiet so I went to check on them but they weren't there Something's wrong…I can't find them I need your help to…" He would've continued in his rant had I not stopped him.

"So? Maybe they just snuck out for the night? It's not like we've never done that before." I said we ALL had the tendencies to sneak out late at night. Why was this night any different?

"Dark…" He said in a cynical voice trying to get me to understand the situation. "My parents are gone too." My eyes widened now understood why he was so worried if they could beat their own daughter why couldn't they injure her and her best friend?

"I thought they were out of town?" I asked trying desperately to dissuade him from what he was saying to prove both to him and myself that he was wrong.

"That's what I thought to but their suitcases were next to the front door. Their home." As he said that I wanted to scream. We didn't waste time talking anymore we just flew and looked. We found Kelly first she was in an abandoned where house. Krad ran to her, she was my sister but she had Krad now and as much as I loved her I needed to find Kara.

"Kara!" I listened intently but heard nothing; I started walking towards the back of the ware house still calling her name.

"Dark?" It was so weak it made him worry but as she came into view there was no blood and that reassured him.

"Kara…" I allowed relief to flood my voice as I ran to her side and crouched down next to her. "I'm so glad I found you. How you doing?" I asked

"Dark…they." She flinched and let out a low moan of pain

"It's ok I'll get you out of here." I said starting to pick her up she shook her head and let out a cry of pain.

"No Dark…I…they…injected us…I don't know what it was but; I know one thing…I'm not making it out of here." She said my heart broke, I felt it shatter in my chest.

"I'll get an antidote." I said I heard the hysteria in my own voice.

"There isn't time…I have maybe 5 minuets left…I just want you to be here with me until…" She couldn't finish the sentace and I could see my vision was bluring…I was crying? I never cry.

"You can't leave me…I need you…I love you." But even as I said it I felt my voice fade away along with my hope. Tears rolled down my face…No this isn't real this isn't happening but deep down I knew it was. "Please don't leave me." I begged

"I wish I didn't have…to." She said and then let out another cry of pain…tears rolled down her face as well, I stared at her beautiful mixed eyes what would I do when I couldn't see those eyes? When they couldn't snap everything into proportion for me? When I didn't have anything left to live for? I could hear it in his voice she was loosing her battle to stay awake. Her time was up. My tears spilled silently faster. And she weakly raised her hand to wipe them away.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers for what would be the last time. I pulled away and she gave me a sad smile.

"I'll love you for always." She said just like she normally did. Then I saw her eyes fading. I watched the last life slip from her face and I let the sobs overtake my body. Then I was brought back to reality by one thought, the exact same scene had just happened on the other end of the wherehouse with my sister. Somehow I knew then that I had lost everything, My sister, the only person I'll ever love, and my best friend. I could tell because I knew I would never be the same and I knew Krad never would either. I don't think that I knew the way Krad would react…becoming a mindless slave for his parents and the only two people who could ever had snapped him out of it; we lost that night.

My life now has no meaning I only go on because I know Kara would never forgive me if I gave in. One dark lonely never ending night; that is all I have left. One day I know I'll join her and I'll be able to hold her again, to tell her I love her, and to look into her mixed eyes that are no longer fading. I look for answers in everything I do. What would Kara have wanted? Somhow I always find the answer inside myself and I push forward, Living out both of our lives. I push forward hour by hour, minuet by minuet, second by second; always knowing…Her mixed eyes are always watching.

Written by: xXBloodxRedxTearsXx (aka. Dragonkeeper219)

Length: 3 1/2 pages

Character: Dark Mousey

Time: 3 days


End file.
